Viva-TV Launches Toon TV this July 1
July 1, 2011 Kids back to your favorite Kapinoy's animated programs on IBC as the Kapinoy network by taking a new kid on Toon TV, the newest cable cartoon channel of Viva Entertainment, a blocktimer of sequestered TV station IBC that will offer well-loved cartoon series and animated movies that highlight the best of Toon TV. PBA Season is all set to take TV viewers in an unforgettable experience this Sunday (July 1) with the launch of Kapinoy Network’s newest cable cartoon channel Toon TV to be led by singing champion Ms. Anja Aguilar, who sang the theme song of its station ID will perform at halftime. Toon TV showcases the newest well-loved Kapinoy animated series and TV specials like Barbie, Polly Pocket, Pop Pixie and Winx Club, which is dubbed in Filipino. Toon TV‘s primetime programming on television’s top-rating animated via its Shine On Primetime. Magical girl comic series created by Simona is Angel's Friends will charm today’s audiences anew as it airs daily on weekdays at 7:00 PM. This will be followed at 7:30 PM by No.1 phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club (also on IBC-13) and goes at the 8:00 PM with action-crime animated series Totally Spies!. The adventures and misadventures as Grossology air on Weekdays at 5:30 PM starring Ty Archer and Abby Archer are a brother and sister crime-fighting team who report to the secret government facility named Bureau of Grossology, while Kim Possible bring on a teenage crime fighter who has the task of dealing with worldwide, family, and school issues every day at 6:00 PM and Atomic Betty rule at 6:30 PM as Betty Barrett is a typical adolescent who enjoys school, science-fiction movies and singing in her band as the Haponasyon block. Welcome to the Star Lounge newest hip hangout for style and glamour with the likes of Barbie and Polly Pocket in the Star Lounge. From the month, the Star Lounge will present a movie from Barbie, My Scene and Polly Pocket this month. So toon-in and hangout with some girls who know fashion, fun and adventure at the Star Lounge, every Saturday and Sunday 2:00 PM. Enchanting tales and marvelous adventures as Barbie Movie on Saturdays at 7:00 PM and Sundays at 10:30 AM, presented by the courageous princess Barbie. Apart from these newest animated series, Toon TV offers unforgettable on morning animated toons called ToonMornin' such as Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville at 7:00 AM, Kid vs. Kat at 7:30 AM, crowd favorite Hello Kitty's Paradise at 8:00 AM, Disney Adventures at 8:30 AM, Lilo & Stitch, which airs at 10:00 AM will now have more episodes every mornings. Toon TV has commissioned none other than singing champion Ms. Anja Aguilar, to do a newest channel, which will serve as the cartoon channel’s theme. As the song goes, Its A Fun Toons!, Eto na Toons!, other beloved animated shows such as Grossology, Hello Kitty's Paradise and Sandra the Fairytale Detective, and Magic Wonderland will keep TV’s ore fun in the toons. Toon TV airs 24 hours a day via SkyCable Channel 107 beginning July 1. For programming schedules and updates, like their Facebook page at www.facebook.com/ToonTV